Happily Ever After
by TheCapitol
Summary: "Rescue me, a commoner?" Read along with me as i tell you the happily ever after of Henry and Danielle.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes- if you read the beginning I decided to write this entirely on my own. And please no hate this is my first official fanfic where I'm trying my best with correct English and such. Please like and suggest.

It's been 3 days since the mask, these last three days have been hell on Danielle. The baroness her stepmother has been a living been even more abusive to her if there was one thing done not to her standard it would be whippings.

Her back that was once a nice smooth silky tan color was now a all broken blood red covered color. Every inch Danielle walked she wanted to cry out because of the pain.

" I have it on good authority, that before your rather embarrassing debut, the prince was about to chose Marguerite to be his bride. Men are so fickle aren't they? One minute they're spouting sonnets and the next, you're back to being the hired help. Although I must say, I've never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores." The baroness said with an evil smile

"What makes you think that I do any of this for you" Danielle quickly shot back. She obviously not in the mood to be messed with.

Before the baroness could come back with another one of her hate remarks Paulette yelled from the window "Danielle! Milady, come quick it's all back!"

Danielle quickly running to the front of the manor to see all of her fathers being returned by the man she hated the most le pieu.

"My fathers books, his paintings, you sold them all to him!" Danielle said with an extreme amount of hurt in her voice.

"Yes, and now they're back. I couldn't very well have us looking like paupers when the king arrives. " the baroness said.

Danielle still deeply hurt by her stepmother quickly thanked le pieu only to be confused by what he said next.

"I'm a businessman not a philanthropist, Danielle" le pieu said .

"I couldn't very well have you around distracting the prince, now could I?" The baroness said.

"The baroness and I have come to make an arrangement" le pieu said.

"You for all this. But I do believe I am getting the better end of the deal" the baroness said

"No no no no!" Danielle screamed quickly trying to run away but le pieu's guards being much faster and stronger then she was. They grab her and threw her in the back of a cart.

Le Pieu getting in the back of the cart with Danielle grabbing her butt telling her "I do wish you would reconsider my offer"

"I would never!..."

Danielle woke up in a small dark room hoping that she was only having a nightmare but coming to see that it was true. The room was small, cold, and damp. She opened the door to see 3 guards there. She knew if she wanted to escape that she would have to outsmart them all.

Next thing she knew le pieu marched right into the room slamming her against the wall grabbing her boobs trying to undress her as quick as he could. Danielle screamed and kicked and punched. Luckily for her she had kicked in right in the balls, Danielle ran out of the castle as fast as she could.

She got to the gate right after the past the gate the bells went off. After the bells came a squad of 20 men on horse back looking for her le pieu would stop at no end to get her.

Unfortunately for her, she was caught.

As Danielle was having one of the worse days of her life, Prince Henry on the other hand was possibly having one of the best. Well... in theory...

He is marrying the Spanish Princess. Henry stands at the alter and waits for her to walk the aisle. She is crying very loudly the entire way down the aisle. She finally reaches him and takes her hand.

Henry quickly finds out that the princess is in love with someone else in the same church they quickly tell each other they feel the same way before Henry running out one of the side doors running into Jacqueline.

"Where is she?!" He asks her

"Who, your highness?" She quickly says back

"Nic-Danielle" Henry says

"She was sold right after the masque sire." Jacqueline says

"SOLD?! To whom?" Henry asks shocked

"To le pieu. Poor Danielle that guy has been trying to rape her for the past 5 years. I can only imagine the horrors she is living thru." Jacqueline says

"Tell no one we have spoken, for all shall reveal itself in due course. Come Laurant, there is much to be done." Henry says looking at his bodyguard

"Enter!" Le pieu says

Danielle walking in with a large amount of swords in her hand.

"Oh child, I do so hate to see you in irons. I'll remove them only if you promise not to run again." Le pieu says

"I have no reason to stay here. If I did you would just take me for a mistress I would rather die a thousand deaths then let myself become that." Danielle says tearing up

"Oh my child I'm not always as forgiving and nice as I was yesterday. I will have my way with you." He says. " I had a horse like you once. Magnificent creature. Stubborn just like you, willful to a fault, it too just needed to be broken in. " now looking her directly in the eye moving in closer to her

"You will maintain your distance from me sire" Danielle saying not letting the fear be known from her words

He quickly goes in trying to kiss her but wasn't quick enough. She pushes him away grabbing a sword quickly and cutting his face.

"You do know I could have got hanged for this!" He screams angrily

Danielle backing him into a chair still with the swords on him saying "not if your dead"

He tries to get out from being trapped but it doesn't work. He only gets himself trapped worse.

"My father was an expert swordsman Monsieur, he taught me well. Now hand me that key or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel...to nose." Danielle threatens.

Surprisingly he gives him giving her the key. She quickly unlocks her self running into the castle court yard. She sees Henry riding into the castle and confused on why he's there.

"Hello" Prince Henry says

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Danielle asks

"I uh... I came to rescue you." He says.

"Rescue me? A commoner?" She says

"Actually I came here to beg for your forgiveness. I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed you. Please Danielle, I'm sorry" He said trying not to tear up remembering how poorly he treated her only 4 days ago.

"Stay it again" she says

"I'm sorry" Henry says.

"No silly. The part where you said my name" Danielle says

"Danielle" he says while she begins to smile uncontrollably. "Perhaps you can help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe." Pulling out one of Danielle's mothers shoe that she left behind at the masque

"Where did you get this?" Danielle asked surprised

"She is my match in every way. I must find her. Please tell me I haven't lost her. I love her" Henry says

Danielle starting to cry saying "Your highness, it belongs to a peasant who only pretend to be a courtier to save a mans life"

"Yes I know and I don't care, and the name's Henry, if you don't mind. I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love and I would feel like a king if you, Danielle de Barbarac, would be my wife."

Danielle crying even more now saying "oh Henry a thousand times yes! I love you so much!"

Authors notes- first chapter is done. This may seem like it was basically mostly from the movie but I wanted to started with a good base plot. Hope y'all liked the first one r&r :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fear struck Danielle as soon as she saw the royal castle. All at once a thousand questions flooded her mind; would their majesty's like her, would they accept her for who she was, would the court like her. All the strength she had just suddenly vanished.

Henry felt Danielle grab on to him tighter. He knew that she was scared.

"Darling is everything okay?" Henry asked his soon to be wife. He was going to marry her no matter what his parents said. He didn't care they said any woman of his choosing and Danielle was the one he chose.

"No nothing is okay" Danielle started staring at him. The fear showed greatly in her eyes "im a commoner who was exposed as a fake by my own step-mother. What if your parents don't like me or they put me in the stocks for my lying after all the masque was pretty shocking. Your father seemed very upset at me."

"Danielle, darling" Henry started "I would never let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you"

Danielle starts to say something else but Henry quickly realizes what she said moments before "wait... you said by your step mother?"

"Yes the baroness married my father when I was 8. He was never an noble just a very wealthy merchant. I was very excited when he said he got remarried I was finally getting a mother and two step sisters. The day after he bought them home to the manor he had to go back out to work. On is way out the gate that morning he collapsed and died" Danielle said all that fear turning into sadness. Henry pulled her in closer embracing her in his warm arms.

She continued to tell Henry her life story but the part that angered him the most was that right after her father had died the baroness had made her a servant in her own house and gave all her stuff to Marguerite.

"I listened to her and did everything to ask because she was my step mother. If I didn't, I would get beaten, whipped, or locked away with no food to eat." Danielle said trying to hold back the tears she didn't want to make Henry think she was weak or that she wasn't worth it.

"She beat you?!" Henry asked in horror And disgust wondering how could any human being be so cruel to another specially her own step daughter. This made him even more anger this woman will pay for what she did to his beloved Danielle.

"So now you know my whole life story." Danielle said. Henry getting back up loading the horse up to finish there trip to the castle. The castle was maybe only a mile away from where they were. Before he could finish Danielle stopped him. "Wait Henry. There is one last thing I got to tell you. I must tell you why I prepared to be a courtier." Henry sitting back down.

"One of our servants, Maurice, who has been with my father since before I was born was sold by the Baroness. She needed money so she sold him. Money and power were her only loves. Maurice was like a second father to me. He was married to another servant named Louise. I couldn't let them be separated. So I decided to take the 20 gold francs that you gave me that day in the orchid and use it to buy him back. I knew that if I went to the palace as a servant I wouldn't get in, so I had to dress as a courtier." She finished with Henry just staring at her.

"Oh Danielle you are the most noble, most gorgeous, most wonderful girl woman I've ever met. Words can not even describe my love for you." Henry started trying to describe the love he had for her. She was so pure she didn't want him for his rank or his money. She wanted him because she loved him.

"I hope none of this will change what you think of me. I hope you'll still take me as your wife even though I'm just a poor servant" Danielle said.

"Don't even talk about yourself like that, love. You are never going to be treated like that again. You'll be the princess of France in no less then a day." Henry said

Danielle finally finished her story about what happened before the masque and he obviously knew what happened after. He know though of a plan so evil that it was good. He was going to get revenge on the baroness for what she did but first before he did anything he wanted the baroness to see the royal crown on top of Danielle's head.

"My love, we can't hold it off any longer we must go to the castle. When your with me nothing bad will ever happen to you. I can promise you." Henry said taking her hand helping her back on the horse. Thank God Da Vinci knocked some sense into him. A life without love is no life at all. He was complete he had Danielle.

"When we get there I will tell my parents that we are getting married no matter what." Henry said

"Henry, darling. Look at me I'm covered in dirt, I'm in a servants dress. To present myself like this to their highness would be a crime itself not to mention they are soon to be my in-laws. I want them to like me, I need every chance I can get since I'm only a commoner" Danielle said becoming worried again

"It doesn't matter if your dirty or not you look gorgeous no matter what" he says grabbing her kissing her with so much passion.

Danielle giggling pushing him off "not until ware married honey. The first thing I'm doing is taking a bath"

"If you want to, I won't stop you. Anything you want is yours. I will give you the whole world." Henry says "I will have a maid show you to your new quarters and have a bath started"

"Oh Henry, what did I ever do to deserve you? I love you so much" she said

"Those words are like music to my ears." He said

He showed her to her chamber and then disappeared to find his parents while Danielle took a bath. After her bath she was bought into what was to become her closet. It was a huge walk in with what she could only guess hundreds of dresses and shoes. She picked out a light gray dress with a ruby necklace.

Henry walking in to see her in the dress his jaw dropped."Danielle..." he looked at her some more. "You look gorgeous!"

"I feel ridiculous." Danielle said she was used to a small dress that was her servant dress.

"Don't. You are absolutely gorgeous. Darling, it's time to meet my parents" Henry said taking her arm leading her to the throne room.

They walked into the throne room.

"Mother, Father, this is who I pick for my wife" Henry addressed his parents

The king remembering who she was yelling "A COMMONER HENRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THEN THIS!"

Danielle broke into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- sorry for the English! I hope my story isn't boring I'm still new at this! Enjoy! r&r !

All of the love that was once in Henry eyes quickly turned into hate and anger towards his father. Henry was pissed off to no end about what his father had just said to Danielle. How can he be so mean?

The queen wasn't what Danielle though she was going to be like as soon as Danielle broke into big tears. The queen got up and ran to embrace her. "Oh child, don't worry he doesn't mean it. He's just old school. I know that you and Henry are a great match. Also I want to thank you for everything. You've changed him for the best"

After the queen finishes she hugs Danielle one last big time right over here fairly new whip marks, Danielle screams out in pain. Now with the pretty grey dress she has on turning to a scarlet red.

"My child are you okay?" the queen asks shocked. Henry running over to her worried for his true love, the true love he would marry.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I've ruined since a lovely dress. The baroness, my step mother whipped me a few days back before selling me to le pieu. The guy from which Henry rescued me from" Danielle says

"Step mother?!" The king now says in a much calmer voice

"Yes my father married her when I was 8 the day after that he died. The baroness just married him for his money she hated me. She gave everything of mine to her daughters and made me a servant in my house" Danielle starts with Henry finishing the story

The king now feeling awful for what he what he said now tried to apologize. "Danielle, I'm sorry, it's just not how I was raised. I was never given the chance at true love."

"Your highness, it should be me who is sorry. for lying to Henry." Danielle said

"Danielle please call us mother and father. Since you will be our daughter in law soon." The queen said. "Now I'll have Henry take you back to your quarters and have the royal doctor come look at your back. I'm sorry that had to happen to you. The baroness and her daughters must be punished for this. I'm thinking the Americas"

"No please your majesties. They have done wrong but they do not deserve a life without any hope." Danielle says

"Henry, son. I due believe I own you an apologize and you to Danielle. I do see why you have fallen in love with her now. She's very intelligent, noble and kind. She has had wrong done to her but given the chance to give it back she will not." The king says. "You have my full blessing. You will make a great wife to him. I've noticed the change in him since he met you"

Henry leading her out of the throne room going back to her quarters to have the doctor check her back. "Danielle, darling?" He asks

"Yes, my love?" Danielle says as loving as ever

"Would you be willing to be married tonight? I don't think I can resist you much longer" Henry asks.

"Yes, I can't not wait for you my love. I don't care about the crown or anything I just want you." Danielle says. She can't resist him either it's taking every bit of will power she has from just slamming herself into him. She knows that she shouldn't think this way but these last few days have been ever so stressful. From servant to slave now to princess. "You will have me soon enough Henry just wait a little bit longer. I want our children to be crowned princes and princess no less, no more"

Right before they walk in the her quarters Henry asks "children? You say that like you want a lot"

"I guess you'll just have to find out" she says winking to him. The conversation dies as soon as they walk in as the doctor is already there.

"My lady if you could please lay down on the bed so I may take a look at your back" the doctor says. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you if I may undo your dress on the back so I can get a better luck. Don't worry his highness can stay in here."

Danielle nods her head letting him undo the back of the dress. He looks around her back for a minute gently touching parts of her back. Danielle letting out little sounds of pain

"My lady, I'm sorry to tell you this but some of these whip marks are pretty deep in the skin. I don't believe they will ever heal over." The doctor says pulling herbs out of his bag applying them to Danielle's back then exiting.

Danielle was trying to get the doctor out of there as soon as she could because she knew that this was making Henry upset looking at her back. Looking how badly scared it was going to be.

"I'm so sorry I've already failed you as a husband. I let that happen to you." Henry choking that out.

"Love, you couldn't have done anything about these. These are old lets just forget them and move on." Danielle says wrapping her arms around him "after all we do have a wedding we need to do in the next 4 hours if you plan on going to bed tonight"

The chamber maids came in kicking Henry out and helping Danielle undress and sink into a hot bath. A luxury she was not used to. She was going to have to get used to it now, marrying the prince of France. She knew she was going to have to give up much of her independence but she was willing to do so because of her love for Henry.

After an hour of bathing, deciding on what to wear Danielle finally picked out a emerald green dress with simple diamond ear rings. She had really wished to be married in her mothers wedding dress but that was ruined after the masque.

She hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asks

"It's me Henry, darling. Are you ready to become the next princess of France?" He asks

"As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything. The thought of you was the only thing that got me though the le pieu nightmare and the baroness' whippings." Danielle said

Henry leads her to a new part of the castle a part that she has never seen before the chapel. They hold hands walking in all the way up to the priest. Danielle had asked for a small wedding in exchange for a royal sized party.

"Henry do you take Danielle De..." the priest starts Henry already cutting him off so soon saying "yes I do."

Danielle not wasting a moment "I do too. Henry I promise until the day I die that I will be loyal to you and help you thru anything you need or want. I'm so in love with you I couldn't bare not having you just for a day"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest says

Henry quickly grabbing her in his arms giving her a big kiss and Danielle giving him one back. It starts getting more and more passionate, harder and harder to break. Hands flying everywhere. Both there hearts are flying always until they are interrupted by a servant

"I'm sorry your highness but his majesty request that you guys be ready in 30 minutes for the royal masque in your guys honor." The servant says and then leaves

"Henry do not give me the sad face. We just got married we can spare 3 hours of our life's. We will have all night" she says kissing her husband

"Royal masque are so boring I hate them. There's always woman trying to get me to marry them and such. Now that I'm married they will expect me to find a mistress or something. No even to mention the gifts it's by tradition you always get the new royals a gift" Henry says.

"I would hope I'm not already boring you enough for you to get a mistress" Danielle says jokingly Henry didn't find it too funny. "I'm sorry was that too far?"

Suddenly the royal trumpets blared the entrance of the King and Queen and the two lovers had to run to catch up with them. Henry squeezed Danielle's hand as the ascended the throne platform.

"Friends, honored guests..." the King bellowed, silencing the bustling crowd. "It is my privilege to announce a long awaited decision. Our son, Prince Henry, has chosen a wonderful young lady. I give you Princess Danielle de Barbarac.

With that Henry gives Danielle a short but very passionate kiss. Only after his withdraw he noticed Margarite. Her mouth was hanging open in a very unlady-like manner; her face was as red as a beet, and she looked like she could be knocked over with a feather. It took every effort for Danielle to keep from doubling over laughing.

 _How could she do this?! He was supposed to marry me!_ "Mother! How could you let this happen?!" Margarite hissed.

"Come on!" Baroness Rodmilla snarled grabbing Margarite's arm and dragging her towards the happy couple making their way to the dance floor.

Danielle saw her enraged stepmother coming after them before Henry did and scurried behind him.

"How dare you?!" the Baroness screamed.

Authors notes- I hoped you like this chapter as much as I did. I'm still trying to get out of the movie scenes they almost over and then to the ever after. Thanks for reading! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Margarite launches herself at Danielle screaming "Im going to kill you now!"

Grabbing onto Danielle's hair Margarite pulls her down to get ground hitting her as hard as she could. This goes on for a few more seconds until Henry breaks Margarite off Danielle.

"How dare you treat your step sister and even more so your new princess like that!" Henry screams at Margarite. Signaling the royal guards to come get Margarite.

The whole court realizing and is now shocked by what Prince Henry had just said step sister. Just the other night the baroness had revealed Danielle as a commoner but now the price reveals her a the step sister to the baroness making her a noblewoman.

Margarite realizing what she had done falling to the floor before the royal guards could get her. "Your highness I am sorry to offend you it was just a sisterly fight between two sisters" she said

This enraged Henry even more first she tried to hurt the love of his life. Then she pulls the sister card even though she hates her and has treated her like shit her whole life. Henry wanted to kill her now but he couldn't he knew if he did that Danielle would hate him forever. Danielle was too noble and kind he still couldn't understand how one could be abused for 10 years but yet is still so noble and kind to the ones that caused the pain. He may not kill her now but she would get the punishment she deserved in a way that pleased Danielle also.

Danielle clinging to Henry "oh Henry, I thought she was about to kill me. Oh thank you!"

"Darling, her punishment is up to you. How ever serve you want it to be" Henry says loud enough for the baroness to hear him.

"Your Highness, please do not punish my daughter as she was only doing her duties to reveal a fake. Danielle is a servant in my house. Well was a servant she now belongs to Le Pieu." The baroness said

"You are on dangerous grounds here baroness" Henry said with anger coming to voice. "Danielle is as noble as you and even more so now. Her father was nobility making her one also."

"Your highness, if her father was a noble, which I would know since I was married to him. Why would Danielle been a servant in my house for the last 10 years?" The baroness says trying to win the fight she knows she lost. But at what costs as she lost at?

"She was a servant because you made her one in her own home after her father died. You took away everything she had after that day. You abused her and used her for your own good and if she didn't do it you would whip her. That very sick thing to do to a human specially your step daughter. You can not lie to me anymore I've seen the scars and blood all over poor Danielle's back. You should count yourself ever so lucky that I don't kill you now but Danielle is too noble to kill you for you wrong doings." Henry says getting more and more angry by every word he says.

"Henry darling lets go back to our quarters. I love you but you need to calm down honey" Danielle says trying to calm her new husband down.

Henry snapping out of it and listening to his wife but while leaving "this isn't over yet, baroness. You will be punished for what you have done."

The queen shocked at how much her son as changed he went from not loving one thing in the world to giving everything he got defending one person. The queen along with the whole court now was out to help Henry with his punishment for the baroness. The queen a mother also to Henry couldn't help to feel bad for her son.

After many minutes of just sitting in her throne thinking she had came up with a reason for calling the baroness to court to punish her. She had lied to the queen about Nicole De Lancret. She said that she was going to Belgium to get married when in fact she was living with her the whole time. Then on top of that she had lied about Danielle all together.

-

"Oh Henry... I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you at the masque for our marriage" Danielle started. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if royals were alone to fight. I didn't know if that wasn't considered lady like or anything. I was probably stuck an embarrassment to you. I'll understand if you don't want me anymore"

"Don't say that about yourself! I love you and I'll always love you no matter what. You weren't an embarrassment, I promise. As for what you should have done you did it perfectly, usually a royal shouldn't fight but I would have loved to see you kick her butt. That would have been enough to have your step sister killed." Henry said

"This royal life is so different then what I am used to by now my whole back would be bloody from my actions. I don't mean to anger you by what I say it's just how the baroness raised me." Danielle said

"Forget the baroness. You'll a royal now. Your with me I'll never let anything bad to you happen. I'll always be by your side." Henry said

"Oh darling how did I ever deserve you!" Danielle asked enchanted by what Henry said. She just couldn't imagine that this was real. She was away from the baroness, she was with the guy she loved and he loved her for who she was.

"Enough talking" Henry said gently pushing her onto the bed. "I've waited long enough" he continues with a playful tone in his voice

"Oh yes Henry, please!" Danielle saying in joy.

Henry running his hands threw her hair passionately kissing her. Danielle grabbing on to his clothes ripping his shirt off pulling all the buttons off.

"Easy honey we got all night together" Henry says trying not to break the kiss. He takes his pants off just leaving his underwear on now he was focused on undressing Danielle. He could see the fear in her eyes as he goes to undo her dress.

"What is the matter? Am I not pleasing you? Have I don't something wrong?" He asks her

"I'm just scared that I'm not enough for you. You could have anyone but yet you pick me. My hands are not as smooth as the other girls, my skin is rough compared to there's. there's scars all over me and my back." She says feeling so insecure.

"Darling I love every inch of you no matter if your skin is rough or smooth. You are perfect don't let anyone else tell you different. We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want." Henry asks trying to comfort his wife.

Danielle rebuilding her confident saying "I know you want to. I want to to be happy" her stripping down completely revealing her bare body.

Henry's jaw drops.

"Danielle..." he starts "your... so... gorgeous."

They passionately make love until they both fall asleep. That's it Henry is complete she is now officially his wife and the princess of France what more could he possibly get that would make him happier.

-

Henry wakes up before Danielle does not having the heart to wake her he slips out of bed to find a note under the door.

"My son,

I'm writing you this note to tell you of a plan I think you might want to know about and as well join in on. Myself along with the rest of the court now holds a very large amount of hate towards Danielle's step mother now. I have found a good reason to call her to court so that we may punish her. She has lied to me. We would do that even without you two knowing but the main problem is that Danielle is to noble to do hurt someone else. If we want this to work we must have her speak when the baroness comes. I hope you had a wonderful night

~ Mom"

This is it the plan to punish them and get them out of her life once and for good. Henry's train of thought is quickly broken by seeing Danielle suddenly wake up and run into the bathroom throwing up on the way.

"Danielle!" Henry screams.

Moments later Danielle comes out "I'm sorry my love for the scare i was sick to my stomach when I woke, I can promise you I'm okay now."

Authors notes- I hoped y'all liked this one! We are getting close to punishment time muhahaha! Is Danielle still going to be noble enough to save her stepmother and sisters from the queens anger ? I guess y'all are just going to find out. Review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

As the chamber maids were helping Danielle get her dress on for the day. One of her servants accidentally rubbed over here stomach.

"Milady, please excuse me asking but it seems like you are with a child" the chamber maid says

Danielle so shocked and excited at the same time now understand why she has been sick the last few weeks. She thought it was just that her stomach has not gotten used to the rich foods they have here in the castle compared to the ones that they had at the manor but no she was pregnant. Pregnant with Henry's kids, the future prince or princess. Danielle couldn't wait to tell Henry, but how would she tell him. Does she has to tell the queen first?

After getting dressed Danielle when to sit down and read her favorite book Utopia while she was waiting for Henry to come get her. After reading a few pages it hit her how she was going to tell Henry. Quickly getting up from the chair she ran into her closet trying to find one soft small blue blanket and one soft small pink blanket. Once she had found them she had put them on the bed waiting for Henry to see.

She ended up falling asleep while reading after setting out the blankets. The book covering her face she heard the door open. It was Henry.

"Darling my parents want to have lunch with us. Are you ready?" He asked "I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up I had to go with my father"

He doesn't get a respond so he walks on into the room walking over to the bed noticing the two different color blankets. Wondering what they mean and they are just randomly out on the bed. Only Danielle could have left them out no servant would have done that.

Henry finally finds Danielle asleep in the chair gently waking her up.

"Danielle darling my parents want to have breakfast with us." He says

"Okay, let me just get up" Danielle says

"Wait!" Henry says remembering about the blankets that were in the bedroom. "Why do you have a blue and pink blanket out laying on the bed in there?"

"Guess Henry I know you can get it your so smart" Danielle says putting her hands on her stomach.

Henry quickly picking on to what she means now after seeing where she put her hands. "Your kidding me right?! I'm going to be a father! Oh Danielle I love you so much!" He says hugging her.

"Yes Henry you will be a father. A very good one I can already tell! I just found out I'm pregnant I'm only a few weeks." Danielle says bring to cry of joy.

"Why are you crying love?" Henry asks

"I'm sorry I don't mean to but I'm just so happy. These last few months have been so wonderful! I married the guy that I loved, I'm royalty I don't have to do any of the baroness chores anymore and now I'm having your kids not to mention that it will be the future prince or princess of France" Danielle says

"I love so much I can not wait for our child. I will be by you every step of the way anything you want you'll have!" Henry says "we must tell my parents! And you must eat!" He adds on to what he says last know helping Danielle up.

The brutal winter that had came over the land so quickly had slowed down the baroness' court hearing by a long date. She was originally going to be tried 10 days ago but the weather is so bad that even the horses can not stand it that long and the Manor is nearly 2 hours away. Never the less he was going to punish her for it. Henry thought as he and Danielle were walking to the royal kitchen for lunch.

Henry once again thinking to himself. He knew that before the royal event to announce Danielle's pregnancy that he and his mother would have to do away with the baroness and her daughters. If they didn't this time Margarite would actually kill Danielle. He would much rather die first of all to see then but on top of that his unborn child also.

"Good afternoon my children" the queen said

"Afternoon mother." Henry responded "Danielle and I have some great new"

"What is the great news you have bought us? Is that Spain finally came to their senses and agreed to the treaty?" The king eagerly asks trying to figure out this great news

"No your highness I am sorry I do not know about that. The news is that I am pregnant with the next prince or princess of France" Danielle said.

"Oh darling your our daughter in law please call us mother and father." The queen started "Oh that is wonderful you will make a good mother. I am excited to see my grand kids when they come. How far along are you if I may ask?"

"I am only a few weeks along, I just figured out this morning from all the morning sickness I have been having" Danielle said.

While Danielle and the queen were talking Francis pulled his son away to talk to him now.

"Henry, you have a big responsibility now. Not only do you have to care and protect Danielle as a husband should now to you have protect and care for her even more since she is carrying your kids which are the heir to the throne of France. I know you love her which is why your be extra careful please watch out until we can get the baroness punished." Francis said. "I know she is a very independent woman by the way she was raised but you must remind her she is royalty now."

"I will father trust me I couldn't live with myself knowing that I've hurt Danielle in anyway. We must punish the baroness quickly before the news of the royal pregnancy gets out." Henry says

"That we should. I believe today is the perfect day the harsh winter has let up enough for us to send Captain Laurent out to fetch them" Francis says "you must talk to Danielle she will have to be the one to punish them."

"Danielle, there is something I must tell you" Henry says "farther has just sent for the baroness for her trial and punishment. When she gets her your going to have to be the one who will talk for her."

"Oh Henry please don't punish Jacqueline she has done nothing wrong. She has been my only true sister" Danielle says

"Don't worry darling she won't and as I understand it Captain Laurent has a great liking towards her" Henry says

"Awe that's so sweet." Danielle says "Henry how do I know she won't do anything im nearly 2 and a half months pregnant it's beginning to show I couldn't live knowing that they did something to our child "

"Don't worry my dear you'll be safe" Henry says

"His supreme majesty, King Francis requests an audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghant and her daughters immediately" Laurent says

"Well anything wrong?" The baroness asks

"No milady, the king demanded that you arrived in style" Captain Laurent says showing the carriage behind him

"Hmm. In style we shall be" the baroness says while shutting the door and running off with Margarite to get dressed.

Right before her mother shut the door the captain gave Jacqueline a smile what does that mean? Does it mean something good or something bad? What is about to happen? Jacqueline thinks to herself

They arrive at the palace with nearly 10 guards waiting to escort them to the throne room.

They enter.

"Baroness did you or did you not lie to her majesty the queen of France?" King Francis asks

"Chose your words wisely madam, for they may be your last" Queen Marie says

"A woman would do practically anything for the love of a daughter your majesties. Perhaps I got just a little carried away" the baroness says

"Baroness de Ghent you are forthwith strip of your title and you and your horrible daughter will be shipped to the Americas on the next available boat unless anyone here will speak for you" Queen Marie says while Henry just smiling away.

The baroness slowly backs down the aisle looking for someone to speak for her no one does until she hears a voice from the back. After that voice has heard everyone bows to the ground.

"I will speak for her" Danielle says "after all she is my step mother"

Rodmilla no longer a baroness turns around only to see the royal crown on Danielle heads the worst thing that could have happened has now happened to her. Knowing she lost she bows to the ground "your highness" she says to Danielle

"Marquerite, I don't believe you've met my wife" Henry says toward Danielle's awful step sister.

"I want you to know after this very moment I will forget about you and never think about you again. But I'm quite certain that you'll think about me for the rest of your life" Danielle says

"How long might that be?" Rodmilla asks scared

"Your majesties" Danielle says looking towards the king and Queen " all I ask is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me"

At that the royal guards took Rodmilla and Margarite down to the laundry.

Rodmilla now a servant a nothing working in her step daughters house began to devise a plan to get her revenge. A plan that would not only hurt Danielle but take away everything she loved, Henry.

Authors notes- hopes you liked it. The plot is starting to gain.


	6. Chapter 6

The former baroness knew she couldn't just right off the bat start her plan of revenge of it would be very obviously who had done it but if her complete plan was going to work she was going to have to start soon. Her plan was the best idea she had ever came up with she thought to herself. If it went right Margarite would have the crown but if it didn't they would be executed for treason that would be nothing Danielle could save them from.

Her plan was to get Margarite pregnant by Le Pieu but only pretend it's Henry's child. The day for that was coming up. Ever since Henry had married Danielle he had given more care to the servants, he would come and check on them almost every 2 months. A few days from now would be the next time he would check. All the former baroness would have to do is get Danielle out of the castle and have Margarite trap her in their little room and make it seem like they're doing it.

Margarite had no idea of the plan until the day of.

"You sent for me baroness?" Le Pieu asks wondering why they're down in the servants laundry.

"Yes I did. I want you to get my daughter pregnant" Rodmilla said.

"Mother!" Margarite quickly shot out.

"Why would you want me to do that baroness?" Le pieu asks

She quickly filled in him on her plan how le pieu was suppose to get her pregnant and then they would trick the king and Queen into thinking it's Henry's baby. They would annulled Henry and Danielle's marriage (Rodmilla had no idea that Danielle was with a child, flaw one of her plan) and Margarite would be crowned the princess.

"What would I get out of this out of this treason act if we were to get caught?" Le Pieu asks

"Danielle. You would get her. Just imagine you finally get to do whatever you want to do to her" Rodmilla said. At this le pieu was now part of the plan.

Le pieu go ahead and entering their quarters waiting for Margarite.

"Mother!" Margarite said "why are you making me do this? This is gross he's gross"

"We all sacrifice things for the ones we love. I sacrificed my life for you and now you may repay the favor just think in 3 months time you'll be the crowned princess" her mother said

At this Margarite just went along stepping into the room the door shutting. Le Pieu was no gentlemen about what was about to happen next he knew that he was the whole thing together so he went for his pleasure no one else's.

Rodmilla could hear the screams of her daughters pain and pleasure. She didn't feel bad one bit at all this was for the better of them she thought.

Le Pieu walks out "the deed is done milady I expect to have my reward."

"Mother why did you do that to me. I feel so dirty now, he was so dirty. I am in so much pain he did not spare me a minute. He is no gentlemen" Margarite cried

"Oh shut up you did what you had to do just as what I'm going to have to do is for the good of us." Rodmilla said.

-

"Good morning my love" Henry said to a waking Danielle. Danielle now almost being 3 months pregnant showing his child.

The royal doctor has came almost every 2 weeks and it was announced that they were going to have a girl. They still haven't had the royal baby shower yet with is usually traditionally.

"Good morning Henry." Danielle said. "What are our plans today?" She asked really just wanting to go outside and work in her garden which was a gift from Henry.

"Nothing too important. I thought while we are still the prince and princess we do not need to live in the castle. Now with your fathers manor being empty that we could move in it until the time comes we are the new king and queen." Henry said

"Oh Henry!" Danielle say leaning up to kiss her husband. It took her longer then what she thought oh yeah she was pregnant. She already knew she would hate these next 6 months but they were worth it to give Henry want he wanted so bad a child. She was just so sad that she couldn't have gave him a boy. "That's wonderful I would love that. But there is so much that would have to be fixed before we ever could live there."

"Like what my darling?" Henry asked her

"well we would have to fix the manor in general the baroness gave it no care. We would have to completely build a new structure for the servants and guards. There is no wall at all." Danielle said

"Okay how about we ride over there today if you can and plan it all out." Henry said

"Darling I'm 3 months pregnant not dieing I can ride a horse" Danielle said defensively.

"No you can't I'm sorry my darling but remember what the royal doctor said you can not after the first 12 weeks of your pregnancy. As much as I hate to tell you no this is one time I must for your safety and for the baby's. We will take the carriage" Henry said

Danielle realizing he only wanted what was good for her gave in and agreed to that. Now she was hungry she wanted to eat after all she was eating for an extra. But every time she thought about she just had this feeling deep down that there was more.

"Henry do you think the royal doctor could be wrong?" Danielle asked still laying in the bed they shared while Henry was getting ready for breakfast and the day in general

"What do you mean? What could he be wrong about?" Henry asked in between putting his shirts on.

"I feel like I'm carrying more then one child, my love. I feel like I'm carrying twins a boy and a girl" Danielle said. "I know that's not what the royal doctor as said but that's what I just feel like"

"Then later today we should call the doctor up here. Does that sound good?" Henry asked

"We don't have to. It's just a feeling. I just felt like you should know since you are the father and my husband" Danielle said

"Oh okay." Henry finishes helping her get out of bed.

After Henry helps her get out the chamber maids tell him they will take over. That her highness needs to take a bath and have a treatment for her still healing back. Henry and Danielle kissed goodbye and Danielle went with the chamber maids and Henry went on to his parents quarters.

During the whole bath and dressing one of the maids was being more rough then usual she thought. That maid was almost very interested her stomach. Danielle finally giving her a look and her quitting. Something looked familiar about her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Danielle was finally dressed and ready to go meeting Henry in the down in the kitchen. They ate and talked with his parents until they were ready to go plan out the manor

"Now if you'll excuse us mother, father" Henry started "Danielle and I are going to go to her fathers manor and plan out the changes we are going to make so that we can live in it."

-

"Margarite" one of her servant friends said trying to get her attention. "I have some information you might want to hear"

Margarite's friend turned out to be the chamber maid who was very interested in Princess Danielle's stomach

Margarite walking over to her friend to hear what she has to say. "Princess Danielle is with a child" she says

"Okay do not tell anyone else or I will personally kill you this is my blackmail not yours" Margarite whispered back.

Margarite decided in that moment that she wasn't going to tell her mother. That she wasn't going to use it for blackmail. She understood what it was like going to be a mother know and how evil her own was. She know only could feel bad what for was to become of Danielle now

-

Danielle and Henry had been at the manor for the last 5 hours planning it all out and they had finally finished. It was becoming dark now, but Henry had no fear about the ride back they were accompany by 20 royal guards the best soldiers in all of France.

About half way back tragedy struck Henry. Suddenly out of no where the carriage had stop. He got out with his sword ready to fight only two be knocked out seconds later. His last thing he saw was Danielle being taken screaming "HENRY PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP! HELP ME!"


	7. Chapter 7

Henry's eyes up open and the first thing he wants to see is his wife's loving eyes but instead he sees his parents and the royal doctor. Remembering what happened before he was knocked out he asks "Danielle. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Henry you've been asleep for the last 3 days I'm happy your okay." Marie says "As for Princess Danielle no one has seen her since she was stolen 3 days ago. I'm sorry my dear"

"She must be okay I can not live without her. Her and my unborn child is my life, I must go and find them." Henry says

"Henry, son. I know you love her but please remember you are a prince first and foremost." Francis says "you always can get remarried and have another kid but you will stay here in the safety of the palace I can not lose my heir"

"I don't not care about the throne if I do not have Danielle by my side. I will not remarry or have another kid that is not hers also. You might as well live forever if you think I'm going to give up true love just because of my title. Go ahead deny me the crown and live forever as you have said before. Nothing is going to stop me from going and finding her." Henry says getting anger

"Oh my little boy is all grown up. He finally cares for something!" The queen says still so happy how Danielle has changed him for the better.

"You will stay here. That is an order!" His father yells.

"No I will not! I am going!" Henry says at that he walks out.

"Get me my horse and get me some men!" Princes Henry yells with nearly 3 servants running to follow his orders

30 minutes later he is now standing in front of nearly 50 men that are suppose to be France's beat soldiers.

"Men as you know my wife, the princess of France has been stolen. Now our job is simple, we find her and kill anyone in the way to secure her safety. There is no room for mistakes as she is with a child" Prince Henry informs the men.

The castle went up in gossip after this happened servant told servant until it reached the baroness. "Rodmilla, have you heard that the prince and 50 elite soldiers have formed a search party to find the princess."

Rodmilla knew that if the princess was to be found that her plan would be over and she would be executed for treason. She went to find Margarite speed up her plan Margarite was no where to be found at all. This was going to hell she thought to herself.

-

Danielle woke up in a small cold stone room on the floor. She was once again wearing a servants dress. She remembered this room this was Le Pieus castle. She went from being the princess of France to be an imprisoned servant of the man she hated the most. Danielle knew that she would do anything so her precious child would be untouched.

Danielle rubbing her barely visible baby bump thinking to herself darling you won't be born here I promise you will be born in the castle where you belong being the crown prince or princess that you are. Your daddy will find us I promise you until then I will do anything to keep you safe.

Le Pieu walks in "oh Danielle don't you look pretty today." He says "it's such a shame that I had to steal you to see your beauty. You are my servant now no more funny business"

"Sire you will speak to me with respect. I am the princess of France you will address me as Highness." Danielle said already knowing she has messed up putting her child in danger

Le Pieu pushing her up against a wall. "You are no longer a princess and I no longer will be patience with you. You are now my servant and I will do whatever I want to with you. If you get pregnant it's not my fault." He says

"I am a married woman to do something with another man would be my death." Danielle said

"You will never be found so that will not be a problem. This time your prince will not be here to save you and this time I won't let you have a sword." Le Pieu says. He getting more and more impatience putting his hands on her.

Danielle smacking him away. "I am a married woman. You will respect my boundaries. I will be your servant but not much more." Danielle said knowing that she would have to play his game until Henry came. She knew he would there love was real.

"You will not show your new master disrespect as you are right now. I will give you a chance to make up for it this time next time I won't be so nice. You thought the baroness' punishment was bad. Mine will be worst much worst. Mine will leave you physically unharmed but emotionally broken. I don't care who you all I will have my way with you. As example of right now. GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Le Pieu said

Danielle crying did what he said she would rather die a thousand deaths but she knew if she resisted it would be worst and she couldn't stand to think that her child is being harmed for her resistance. The whole time this was going all Danielle just try to have happy thoughts of Henry and their new child in her head.

-

Henry could feel something terrible had just happened to his wife. He didn't know how he could feel it but he could, and he knew it was terrible. He wanted to cry out in pain for his wife, his love, his princess but he knew he couldn't in front of 50 men. He wanted to die he had already failed Danielle as a husband when she needed him the most.

Henry remembered what he overheard while readying his troops for the search. On his way out he saw Margarite and she saw him. He tried to avoid her but she insisted that she had information that he would want to know. Information about Danielle. Every since he woke up his memory as been going in and out but now it was al back. He remembered everything now since he was 3.

"Men! To Le Pieu castle. Spare no life's if necessary no matter if it's woman or child. This man who owns this castle is a sick man who will do anything to have the princess" Henry said to his men.

The Le Pieu castle was nearly an hour away Henry hoped that he could get there in time once again before anything seriously harmful would happen to Danielle. He promised himself after this that Danielle would never be left alone and he would never leave her side again.

He was prepared to die for Danielle. He remembered what Da Vinci said a life without life is no a life at all.

There it was the castle of Le Pieu.

-

"Sir" one of Le Pieu servants says.

"What is it! Don't you see I am busy right now." He says while chaining Danielle up to have his way with her.

"Well you might want to know nearly 50 or more royal soldiers are coming." The servant says. "I even see cannons and fire Bombs. They are here for the princess. They know she is here. If you wish to keep your life I would give her over."

"I am not giving her up after the hell I went though to get her!" He says completely stripping her of all her clothes.

"Well if you wish to keep her to better do something fast sire. The soldiers have entered the castle." The servant says going away.

"I am not done with you don't do any funny business he says to Danielle. A word out of your mouth is another minute I will be in you. If you wish to keep it at a minimum stay quiet" Le Pieu says

Danielle knew that she would have to yell out if she heard anyone or she'll never be free. She just had to wait for the right moment.

Henry and his soldiers marching up already having their swords covered in blood from the men who tried to deny them entrance to the castle breaks into Le Pieu main room.

"Le Pieu give her to me now if you wish to have a chance at life!" Prince Henry demands.

"Your highness I do not know what your speaking of. Is something wrong?" Le Pieu asks.

"Do not play dumb with me it will only make me angrier." The prince said "Men search every room in this castle. Tear down anything you think that would be a secret room."

Minutes after minute the men wreck each room to find nothing until Henry yells screams. They were Danielle's screams.

Danielle knew what she was doing and she knew she would be punished for it but she heard someone and had to try.

Henry now personally wrecking everything to find her found the entrance to a secret room , the room to which she was in.

What Henry was about to see next was heartbreaking and shocking. He saw a chained up naked bloody beaten Danielle.

"CAPTURE LE PIEU NOW!" He screamed. Now focusing all his attention on Danielle.

"Oh darling I am so sorry I put you through this. I have failed you as a husband I am sorry." Henry started.

"No my darling you haven't you have found me you have saved me." Danielle said breaking into tears "but I do not know about the child. Le Pieu has been harsh I have done unthinkable things to him to try and keep him from hurting the child. I am sorry I know I should be executed for treason. He was about to rape me before you saved me."

Henry unchaining his wife "you did what you had to survive no one will know about that except you and me. I do not blame you I am happy you are still alive. It hurts to see that you are once again bloody." He says covering his wife up in a blanket.

Danielle started to say something but one of the soldiers came in "Your highness we have captured Le Pieu he is now in chains. What do you wish to do with him?"

"Tie him to the fastest horse and take him to the castle. He will pay for what he has done" Henry says with the soldier leaving. "My dear I am sorry for being so mean but he has hurt you for the last time."

"Henry! The baby it's kicking!" Danielle said in excitement.

"Is that good or bad?" Henry asked scared.

"It's good it's good darling it's still there it's still alive!" Danielle said with even more excitement.

"Come on we must go back to the castle now. You need to be cleaned, dressed and examined by the doctor." Henry said

The whole way back they rode in the middle of the soldiers nothing was going to take his precious Danielle away now. Henry couldn't help but to feel guilty for what had happened to Danielle but she insisted it was okay.

"How do you want to punish him my darling?" Henry asks Danielle

"Words can't even begin to describe. The mother in me can not do that so I leave it up to you and the king to see fit. I won't be mad at you for whatever you do." Danielle says

Henry goes to embrace his wife in his arms but she screams out in pain from where Le Pieu had abused her. "I am sorry Henry but I am in physically pain from where I was whipped for not giving Le Pieu his way"

She saw the hurt and pain in Henry's eyes. She knew that Le Pieu would die the most painful death a person could ever die.

Danielle trying to lighten the mood "Henry" she said

"Yes my darling?" Henry said. Even if Henry was blazing mad his voice always went calm when he talked to her, he never raised his voice with her, he never said anything to hurt her feelings. It was true love

"I know it may not be traditionally but when we get back will you bath me?" Danielle asked

"Anything for you my darling." He said "Maybe after that I can show you what it's like to be a princess again. I hope you haven't forgotten."

Henry knew he had been lucky this time. He knew that just a minute later and his wife would have been changed permanently. He knew she had changed a little but in time he could bring her back. His train of thought had been broken by the view of the castle.

"Your home Danielle." Henry said

"Oh Henry I love you so much! I know I don't say it nearly enough but I do I do. And I know our child will love you to!" Danielle said "don't you ever say you've failed me because you haven't I love you and nothing will ever change it"

When the carriage pulled up to the front doors of the castle he saw his mother and father waiting out. His mother shocked at the sight of Le Pieu, she was angry at him until she saw what had happened to Danielle.

Henry helped Danielle out still holding her in his arms.

"Oh child! Thank goodness you are okay. I am sorry this had to happen to you are you okay? How's the baby?" The queen asked

"WHO DID THIS?" The king yelled in anger.

"Le Pieu " Danielle said very weakly.

"Child, we must have the doctor see you right away." The queen said

Le Pieu overheard then talking he knew that this was only the beginning of his punishment as for not only did he kidnap the princess but he kidnapped the pregnant princess.

Henry bathed Danielle gently cleaning her cuts and bruises from what Le Pieu had done. He had dismissed the chamber maids not caring what was right or wrong according to the court. Danielle wanted it so she was going to get it.

Danielle leaned up out of the bathtub giving her husband a passion kiss "oh Henry you were the only thing that kept me going. I love you so much. A life without you is nothing" she said

"Oh I love you. I'm never letting you go again" he said drying his wife her kissing him more and more. Now it was Henry's turn to undress. The kisses turned into more and more until they were finally in the bed.

They made love until she had fallen asleep. Henry knew that from her on she would be okay.

-

The next morning they were woke up by the doctor. "Excuse me your highnesses but I am here to take a look at Danielle and the child to make sure they both are still healthy." The doctor said

The doctor looks at her and treats her for her cuts.

"Your highness, I have some news" the doctor said to Henry. While the chambermaids were helping Danielle get dressed

"Yes doctor?" Henry asked

"Princess Danielle is having more then what I originally thought. This time there was 2 heartbeats. She is going to have twins your highness" he said leaving the room now.

"DANIELLE!" Henry yelled

This scaring Danielle "WHAT WHAT? WHATS HAPPENING?!"

"Nothing nothing I am sorry my dear to scare you. I didn't mean to I am just so excited we are having twins! You were right! Were having twins!" Henry said hugging his wife

"We must have a bigger baby shower then" Danielle said jokingly

"I thought you had royal events?" Henry said

"Well I guess I got to get used to it now because I'm never leaving you. We are not moving into the manor, I am too scared at this point. I am sorry don't hate me. I know I am no longer the woman you feel in love with" Danielle said

"Don't say that Danielle. You still are your are going to change a little your a royal now I love you more and more everyday. It's okay to be scared you were just kidnapped and you're 4 months pregnant. We can hold off on the manor as long as you want" he said trying to calm his wife

"I love you Henry" Danielle said

"There is only more to come my darling" Henry says giving her a rose and her favorite book. "Now go to bed you need your rest. I'll have guards outside the room. Just ring if you need me"

Authors notes- I hope you liked this extra long chapter I think it went pretty well. Henry found Danielle, it was announced she's having twins, and Le Pieu punishment? Please like and review


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes- I don't know about y'all but I write like I am the reader and I'm currently having that feeling where I hate the writer. I hate what happened to Danielle in my last chapter but I also liked how it went. Oh yeah I haven't done one of those disclaimer things my bad- I don't own ever after so don't sue me. Anyways here's chapter 8!

Danielle wakes up to an empty space where Henry usually lay only to find Henry in the sitting room.

"Good morning darling. When I woke you were still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You are so beautiful when you are sleeping." Henry says kissing his wife good morning.

"You are too sweet my love. Remind me again how I deserve you?" Danielle said

"It's actually the over way around darling." Henry said returning the kiss Danielle getting on top of him kissing him back. (Hormones right? Duh.) the kisses getting more and more "well isn't someone is a good mood this morning."

"I am always in a good mood when I'm around you. I just don't show it as often as I should." Danielle said.

"My darling I appreciate it but it should be me giving you the love as your carrying my child and nearly 5 months into it." He says

"Our child" Danielle corrects him "I wanted this child to it's just not yours, there going to be mommas babys" she says rubbing her stomach

"Speaking of baby's we got to start picking out the nursery and have the royal baby shower." Henry says. "And darling there is something important we must discuss. Typically the mother of a royal child never breast feeds that is left for the midwife who's also just had a child but my mother wanted me to ask since your different in many ways. Many good ways."

"I want to breast feed my own children. I hope I am not shaming you, your highness" Danielle says knowing that Henry hates when she calls him Highness but she loves to do it for the fun of it.

"You'll be a wonderful mother." He says kissing Danielle's stomach

"I just can't wait until they are out of me. I am always so tired and hungry. I wish I could do stuff with you like we used to." Danielle said Sadly

Henry now understood why the noble women would take a mistress while there wife was pregnant but he knew he never could do it as he would be betraying his wife. The wife that he so hardly fought for.

"Name something and we will do it right now." Henry said

-

"How is Danielle? Is she okay after what happened with Le Pieu?" Francis asked his son.

"Yes she is doing fine, amazing for what happened although she is now more scared about almost everything now" Henry said

"She'll be like that for a while I would say I just continue to give her your life and help her out this pregnancy will only make it worse on her now that she's coming to the ending months." Francis says

-

Today is the day of the royal baby showering  
And the gifts were already coming in by the pound. Henry walked down the hall to fetch Danielle. He walked in to see her in a gorgeous white dress with emerald ear rings and necklace.

He was just enchanted by her pure beauty. It was like he had fallen in love all over again. She was his everything, and all he wanted. He couldn't help but always think about it and her. He hadn't be able to stop thinking of her since they met and here they are 6 months later married while royal twins on the way.

Henry's staring begin to scare Danielle a little now he had been standing there for nearly 3 minutes now and hadn't said anything.

"Are you okay my dear? You haven't said anything." Danielle asked

Henry snapping out of out "Yes, I am sorry I was just enchanted by your pure beauty. You make any dress or any material look gorgeous. But then again I am talking to the woman who made a servants dress look better then one of a courtiers"

"The shower when is it?" Danielle asked with a grin on her face.

"That is why I've came it's time we go to it." Henry said

Danielle is still new to the royal events and as nervous as ever specially since she is the princess everyone watches her. There is no room for the mistake. Hell! She didn't even know how to be a princess much less a queen. She wished the queen was here to comfort her like she did for Danielle's first royal event. The queen understood Danielle nervousness because the queen use to to have them also when she first married Francis.

"Announcing their highnesses Prince Henry and Princess Danielle" the royal announcer said grabbing everyone's attention.

The whole night the crowd had been welcoming her back after her kid napping and congratulating her on her pregnancy. They did not know of her carrying twins yet. No one knew except for her and Henry.

Henry standing "If I may have everyone's attention for a short announcement. I believe everyone will be excited by what I have to say." Henry starts. He saying pulling Danielle closer to him putting his arms around her and her stomach. "As you know we are all here to celebrate my wife's pregnancy and to wish her good luck. Anyways we have to great news to add on. As you guys may know there was a recent attempt on overthrowing the monarch by kidnapping the princess. It was unsuccessful thank God Danielle is okay. After her check ups with the royal doctor to treat her cuts the monsters of men gave her only because of her title. It was discovered that Princess Danielle was not carrying one child but two."

The court goes wild. The queen and king themselves are shocked by the news.

Danielle steps up "Before everyone gets to crazy I myself would like to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating with me my big milestone since becoming princess. I also want to thank everyone for the gifts you have gave us! I hope they are both for boy and girl" Danielle said giving a laugh at her last sentence

The court went off even more this time there was shouts everywhere. "Had Princess Danielle just released the genders of the babies?" One courtier said

Henry laughing going up to Danielle "You know you didn't have to tell them the genders of babies."

"Oh why not make the court a little more interesting? Besides it gives them something to talk about." Danielle said laughing. She had known what she had done and had done it on purpose.

"You know now every noble in the land will try to be getting a arranged marriage with our daughter." Henry said

"We will have to see when the time comes." Danielle said "I am tired can we go to bed?"

It was late Danielle was tired it was hard carrying twins all day. She also could see that the courtiers were tired. They traditionally couldn't leave until the king and queen retired for the night.

"Yes we can. I will put you to bed myself" Henry says winking.

"No you will not as you are coming to sleep along with me." Danielle said winking more.

-

Danielle and Henry were laying in bed now, Danielle having her head layed on Henry chests. Him playing with her hair which she loved so much.

Henry massaging her body pregnancy hurts Danielle had told him. When he got to her stomach he started to gently rub it

"Henry Henry! They kicked. Did you feel it?" Danielle said in excitement

"Yes I did my darling." Henry said with his heart just melting feeling his own children kick.

"Awww it's so sweet they know there daddy" Danielle said trying not to cry. "I am just so happy dear. You gave me a life I never could imagine."

"Danielle there is something I must tell you about Margarite." Henry started.

"Oh not tonight Henry. I never want our children to know my hideous step family" Danielle said

"Margarite saved your life darling. She was the one who told me where you were." Henry said.

This had completely changed Danielle though all the sudden

"I just don't know anymore. What is right and what is wrong. Everything is just changing so quickly." Danielle said

"Get the queen" Henry said to a nearby servant

"No it won't be necessary. I am sorry Henry this pregnancy is getting the best of me. It's making my emotions paper thin."

"It's already my dear I understand. I won't make you ever go through it again." Henry said to his wife kissing her with much love.

"Henry I know you would more kids I have talked with your mother a lot. You want more boys." Danielle said

"Well yes but I cannot bear to see you in pain like this just for something I want" Henry said

"Oh how you've changed so much. It's the least I can do for everything you've gave me my prince." Danielle said

Le Pieu had been killed Henry knew that but now wasn't the time to tell her. She had more important things to worry about.

"Tomorrow we shall open the presents!" Danielle said with excitement before finally falling asleep.

More Notes: I hope everyone likes the way this story is going so far. Important things to know is I'm about to write a pre-chp1 update describing why it took Henry so long to come and rescue Danielle the first time. Also in the next chapter or two Danielle will be giving birth but while she's giving life someone else is losing it. Who could be losing? No, no, Henry is okay. Please give me suggestions and reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle tossed and turned in bed it was looking like she was having a nightmare. The servants takes among themselves wondering if they should wake up her highness or not. Well it's a good thing they didn't because Danielle was just a sleep mover specially without Henry there to keep her in line.

Wait where was Henry?

Danielle woke up to a note beside her it was from Henry. Just seeing his name warmed up her heart.

'My dearest, I am sorry that I can not attend breakfast with you as me and father have some royal duties to perform. I will catch up with you later please meet me in the your rose garden after you eat. With love Henry'

Danielle had just woke up and she already was missing Henry. She was so excited to see him specially in her beloved rose garden. She used to work in there all the time before the pregnancy. There majesties and Henry didn't like her to do that, that it should be a job for the servants not the princess of France, she still did it anyways. That's what made them like her even more, she had her own independent ideas.

Danielle continuing thinking to herself while the servants were helping her get dressed. She thought me and Henry must do something about those presents they are just sitting in the sitting room all stacked up. You barely can walk in there for the amount of them. Then that got her mind on what they were, were they clothes, toys or what?

Danielle wish she had known a mother figure to help her out with all of this, regarding the babies. She had the queen she guessed but she really wanted her mother. The woman who gave birth to her, it was just a feeling she ever longed for but knew she would never get. She hoped that she would not have the same faith as her mother to die during childbirth was what she was told. She could not imagine leaving Henry alone with 2 kids and him becoming the king. She knew that he would never remarry. She stopped herself after this, I must be strong for Henry she though.

The time had gotten away from her while she was just lost in her mind. She was about to be late to meet Henry.

She had walk as fast as she could being pregnant and all down the halls and out to the gardens to meet up with Henry but after looking for him for a few minutes she didn't see him. A servant noticing that she was looking for something came up to her.

"I am sorry to bother you your highness but I can't help to think you are looking for something you can not find. How may I help?" The servant asked

"I am looking for Henry. Have you seen him? He left me a note saying to come met him down here this morning." Danielle said

"I'm sorry your highness he hasn't been here but there is a note that I was instructed to put on the table over there for you. It may be from him." The servant said leading Danielle towards the table.

The card was really nice and fancy with Danielle wrote on the front and big fancy letters. She opened it up and it was from him!

'Danielle, I am sorry to make you walk all the way down here. Before I could make it down I was called to do something else. Please meet me in kitchen as I know you are hungry. With even more love, Henry'

Danielle pretty tired from walking down here she sat down for a minute to catch her breath. She was In shape but lord did pregnancy kill a woman or what. After relaxing for a while and gathering some roses she started her journey up to the kitchen to get a vase and to met Henry. She loved the smell of roses, they smelled so natural and fresh she though. As she made her way to the kitchen she was past by carpenters.

That's odd she though she's never seen carpenters in here not even once in nearly the whole time she is been living in the castle. What could they possibly be doing especially heading up to where her and Henry sleep. She wanted to follow them and be nosey but she couldn't miss henry. She know had the feeling that he was hiding a surprise for her and was eager to find out what it was.

She finally made it to the kitchen, now hungry and even more tired. She was served food ate and then found another note. Good lord Henry...

'Last note I promise, meet me into our quarters love Henry' the note said

Danielle finally made it up to their quarters, everyday got more and more tough for her with her now being nearly 8 months pregnant.

"I am sorry my dear for the wild goose chase but I had to keep you busy while I was finishing this up. I suppose I could have just sent you to read with my mother, sorry." Henry said opening the doors to a new nursery.

The wall you first see when you walk in with one half being pink and another being blue combining together to make purple and on top of the purple is the family crest.

"Henry it's beauty! It looks lovely! I love it!" Danielle said "I know the children will like it to! How many do you actually want?"

"My dear it's all up to you since you are carrying them. But I do not want to lose you to childbirth." Henry said

Danielle sitting down immediately, with a liquid now coming from her dress. Her water had just broke.

"Henryyyyyyyy!" Danielle said "my water just broke"

"Oh crap stay calm my dear I'll go get the royal doctor." Henry said at that he ran as fast as he could to get the royal doctor

"Princess Danielle is having the children come now!" He said to the royal doctor.

Next running to his parents "Danielle is in Labor"


	10. Chapter 10

Author notes- Hey guys! I decided that I would finish the fanfic then go back and rewrite the parts I didn't like so here's the birth omg it's finally happening! Thank you for my 550 views and my many reviews.

Danielle wanted to scream in pain but she was strong she didn't want anyone to pity her. But the pain was getting worse and worse every few minutes now. She knew the babies were getting closer and closer. She never imagined she was having royal children but god did it hurt. It was ripping her apart.

Danielle couldn't hold back this pain anymore screaming in pain. The baby's were almost here and the doctor was no where to be found. Danielle wished that she was back at the manor having the babies. She knew everyone there, she trusted them, but here it's just so weird she though.

"Where is this doctor! I ought to have his head cut off for making me wait when I'm being ripped apart!" Danielle screamed in anger and pain. Danielle didn't mean any of this of course but the pain was so unbearable. She knew this was only the beginning also. She was about to experience what killed her mother and she hoped it wouldn't do the same to her.

"Your highness, don't let the pain get to best of you. You are the most noble woman I've ever met. Your nice not mean." The chambermaid said trying to calm her just enough so she wouldn't bite the royal doctors head off when he finally came.

Just then the doors quickly opened and shut. It was the royal doctor, finally.

"I am sorry your highness I was a whiles away at the ground of the new university you and his highness prince Henry are building" the doctor said. "Now for then more important thing let's check up on you"

The chambermaids filled the doctor in on everything he missed. He even had laughed when they told him Danielle wanted to cut off his hand. He had told the maids every first mother isn't ready for the pain it's just natural for that but when it's a royal watch your step.

"Princess, you are real close to giving birth to your first child. When I say push you push." The doctor said

"Please at least I want this to be natural call me by my name this one time doctor." Danielle said

"Understood, Danielle." The doctor said waiting a moment then saying "Push!"

Danielle pushed with all she had just as the doctor had said. She felt an immediate increase in pain, it felt like she was just ripped open. Then she started hearing crying.

"Danielle your next is a few minutes away take this time to relax yourself." The doctor said. "You've just given birth to a beautiful young girl." He also said showing her to Danielle then giving the baby to a chamber maid to go get her cleaned up.

Danielle sense of happiness ended as soon as she felt another baby coming. She had survived the first one she prayed she could survive the next.

"Push!" The doctor told her.

Danielle tried as hard as she could but she was so weak from the first child that she barely had even birthed this one, she had felt the doctor mostly pulling this child out of her. Thank god she had survived, now she would only have to survive the healing of her body.

"Met your son, Danielle." The doctor had again showed her the child before giving him to another chambermaid to get him cleaned up this time. The doctors face changed to shock

"What is it doctor?" Danielle asked scared

"It seems that you are going to have a third child" the doctor said

"Oh really?! A third? I don't think I can do it right now" Danielle said hopelessly

"I'm only messing with you I am sorry for Highness" the doctor said "well done you did it you birthed two wonderful children. I am sure the Prince will be eager to see them. Would you like me to send for the royal family?"

"Please" Danielle said before falling asleep . She was tired she was going to bed no matter what. She didn't care she was half naked or anything the chamber maids could fix that. She was just tired beyond believe and to think in a few hours she would have to be breast feeding them. Her boobs already hurt enough now two baby's sucking on them. Danielle knew this wasn't easy but it was for Henry.

The guard moved by letting the queen in first checking to see if Danielle was dressed then after the queen gave the signal the guards allowed in Francis and Henry. Right beside the bed was the cribs that were temporarily put there. Inside the cribs later two perfectly health children that were fast asleep along with their mommy.

Henry walking over to Danielle who was asleep gently kissing her forehead. Thanking her.

"So Henry, my son, what are you thinking about naming them?" The king asks

"Father, I let Danielle have the most say in that as she just birth them." Henry said it was typical of the guy to name the child while the mother was asleep the king told him. But then again Francis knew that Danielle and Henry wasn't your average royal couple.

"Hello my dear." A weak Danielle said.

"My love, I am thankful you are okay but you need rest. You just gave birth to two wonderful children. When you wake again fully rested we must name them." Henry said "You can not crown a nameless child" he added on jokingly

"We can name them now if you want like so you can go ahead with your crowning if that is a part of tradition" Danielle said going falling back to sleep.

Before Henry could say anything else Danielle was already back asleep. This time she was out cold, she was in a deep sleep. Her body needed to recover from using all its strength and losing blood.

The royal doctor came in.

"Your majesties" he greeted "as you see Princess Danielle birthed both children with no problem and is perfectly fine. Although she did have trouble with the second which is totally normal. Prince Henry, your highness, if you do want more children I would let Danielle's body rest for maybe a year or two. She is a physically and mentally strong woman but child birthing is a whole different thing." The doctor finished.

"You say rest as in no activities at all?" Henry asks trying to be calm and discrete about it since his parents were in the room. The royal doctor catching on to where Henry was going

"No, you guys can do whatever just no pregnancies." The doctor said trying to hint on the rest of what he meant to Henry.

The king catching on before Henry just laughed. Coming up patting his son on the shoulder "oh son, you have much to learn." He said leaving the room

"Come on Henry let's let Danielle rest for now when she wakes you two can name the children" the queen said

The queen went away to do something or get something. The point is she was gone for now.

"Henry now listen to me" his father started. "Your going to have to help Danielle a lot in the next weeks as she will be in some physical pain. But we also got to keep to a schedule. For Christ sake you two haven't even opened up the baby gifts you got a month or two ago now. We will have to have yet another ball for the court to see the baby's." his father said giving a slight cough out at the end.

"Yes I know I will take care of Danielle. I think it is time we either sell or execute her step mother and sister. I barely trusted them to do the laundry now with two young kids? I can only fear the worst now." Henry said

"Yes I do believe you are right something needs to be done about them. Either way we would have to keep it from Danielle for her own good." His father said

"You know I can not keep anything from Danielle. Hell she doesn't let me she sees right through me." Henry says

"Women..." his father said jokingly "we must thing of a different way then."

"Yeah I don't want anything to do with this specially since I just had two kids. I don't want any angry servants on my ass." Henry said

"You've had them there before what does it matter now?" His father said messing with him now.

Marie coming back into range "Francis dear be nice"

Danielle had slept through all of the day with it know being night only waking to the sound of a crying baby. Poor thing was hungry. She looked over but Henry wasn't there her heart sunk in a little but then she saw a note from him.

'Didn't want to chance waking you my love. No worries I am asleep on the couch.'

Danielle gently took off one sleeve of her nightgown revealing her bare breast letting her children drink. After she fed the first one, she saw is the other one wanted some. The other one, the boy was just as stubborn as his father. From then on out she knew he would be a daddy's boy just because of all the similarities they shared.

After he finished drinking, she put him back to sleep along with his sister which she had no problem doing,m. She eased herself up and walked over sitting down on the edge of the couch where Henry was sleeping. Gently trying to wake him.

"Henry" Danielle said to him quietly with him actually walking up to her voice.

Over a year now it had been and every time he heard her voice call his name he was enchanted by it. He knew it sounded so stupid but he couldn't imagine anyone else.

"Yes my dear? How are you feeling" he asked.

"I am feeling okay. Breast feeding hurts most then what I thought it would. Anyways let's talk about names." She said inviting him back to the bed.

"Love you do realize it's early in the morning right?" He asked her

"Yes, so?" She said "Don't you want to have names ready for your parents tomorrow so they can do there crowning and such?"

"The crowns haven't even been made but sure let's go ahead" Henry said trying to fully wake himself up. "So names, what are you thinking?"

"I would like to name them after my parents especially my mother since I never knew her. But i want you to help to since these are your children too." Danielle said

"Oh your too sweet" Henry said Jokingly "so you want to use your parents name as like their first names or middle names? Come to think of it I don't even know your middle name what is it?"

"Mine is Lynn" Danielle said "now what is yours?"

"Since yours middle name is Lynn. I'm thinking that her name should be Nicole Lynn" Henry said

"That's so pretty my love but what about your mother isn't it customary to name the child after the current ruling monarchs?" Danielle asked because she still is new to being a princess after almost a year and a half

"Royals do it a lot but not always" Henry said "now you pick out his name."

"How about Taylor Francis?" Danielle asked pulling Henry closer to her so she could lay her head on him.

"It's wonderful dear then it's decided." Henry said "you do know we are going to mostly have a ball to celebrate their birth? As they are the crowned prince and princess of France now."

"Yes I just hope I can make it into one of those dressing. I have to look good for you my dear" Danielle said kissing up on him obviously wanting some love after having the worst but best experience of her life.

"Oh Danielle you always look the best now let's get some sleep." Henry said

The bright son woke Henry up just as he got up Danielle laid her head back down she had already been up for the past hour feeding them and changing them. She knew that she could have a midwife do it but she wanted them to be her children and only hers she didn't want someone else doing her job as a mother.

"How long have you been up dear?" Henry asked

"Oh maybe an hour or two. I gotta make sure my babies are nice and fed. I can't have them going hungry." Danielle said being hungry herself.

"Come on let's met parents for breakfast and we can tell them the names." Henry said

"Mother, father we have named them. We can do the baptizing and the crowning now!" Henry said.

"Oh wonderful what are their names?" The queen asked in excitement.

"Danielle is holding Nicole Lynn and I'm holding Taylor Francis" Henry said

"Oh those are such lovely names Princess Nicole and Prince Taylor!" The queen said with even more excitement.

What was even cuter well at least to Danielle was the baby crowns. They literally had crowns for the baby's. She though that was stupid but funny at the same time. But she guess France was rich enough to do things like that.

"After breakfast all of France and the whole world will know of our new little monarchs" Francis said letting out more coughs.

Authors notes- I hoped you liked this and I have delayed the rewriting so review and suggestion


End file.
